Dante Odiah
Indianapolis, Indiana | music = ""Let Me Hear You Scream" by Ozzy Osbourne | affiliation = None | alignment = Babyface | wrestling_style = Puroresu/Mat Wrestling/High-Flying | finisher = "The Rapture" (Release Tiger Suplex) | winpct=75 | wins=3 | losses=1 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=Steel }} Dante Odiah (commonly misspelt Donte Odiah) is an American e-wrestler that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Insanity brand. Early life Dante Odiah the son of Italian Donovan Odiah and Irish Jessica Odiah. From the day he could walk, Dante’s life was enforced with a strong Catholic background that was used to teach Dante the right way to live. Dante loved his religion, and followed it studiously and dutifully. He stayed out of trouble, did all his work on time, and was honest as often as a child was expected to be. When Dante was ten, his parents allowed him to play any one sport he wanted, telling him that whichever sport he picked was an extension of his faith. Dante, for reasons that are a mystery even to him, picked wrestling, and has stuck with it ever since. He devoted as much as himself as he could to the sport, pouring over it and pouring himself into it. It was part of his religion, and his religion was the guideline for his life. For years, he trained as hard as he could. When he went to college, his training became a little more lax, without his parents to enforce it on him, and he relaxed more. He hung out, he made friends, and he drank a little. One night his roommates got him to watch wrestling on TV. It blew Dante’s mind. The wrestling on TV was beyond anything he had learned at school or summer camp. It was exciting, it was fast-paced, it was aggressive, and it was something he wanted to do. Another one of Dante’s friends showed him wrestling from Mexico and Japan, and Dante knew he had to change his game plan. Dante started doing gymnastics and taking karate, focusing less on his mat game and trying to round himself out. He continued this for a few years after college, to make extra sure he was ready. Then he did a few months of indy practice before joining up with LPW. He won a triple-threat dark contract match, and may have lost a match or two, but right now, his star is only on the rise. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Rapture'' (Double chickenwing german suplex) **''Angel’s Fall'' (Double jump split leg moonsault) **''Confessional'' (Double arm crossface) *'Favorite moves' **Combinations of kicks, chops, and amateur wrestling takedowns **Superkick **Running Senton **Slingshot crossbody **Springboard Flying Forearm **Spinkick **Diving Crossbody **Discus elbow smash **Discus Punch **Corner Clothesline **Star of Bethlehem (Running Shooting Star Press) **Monkey Flip **Figure Four Leg Lock **Sharpshooter **Father Forgives You (Crucifix Powerbomb) **Enzuigiri **Snap DDT **Headscissors **Dropkick (Misslie/Running/Standing) **Shining (Wizard/Mule Kick) **Holy Lariat (Running Lariat) **Suplex Variations ***Snap ***Gutwrench ***German (multiple/bridging) ***Veritcal (multiple) ***Double Underhook ***Belly-to-Belly (snap overhead) ***Super ***Back *'Theme music' **''""Let Me Hear You Scream"'' by Ozzy Osbourne Match history Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni